


Focused On You

by toesohnoes



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hoyt, nothing feels better than making Jessica feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focused On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4281081347/true-blood-hoyt-jessica).

At the touch of Hoyt’s fingers between her legs, Jessica gasps and bites on her bottom lip. He’s gentle, his fingers sliding through the slick wetness of her folds like an explorer. Above her, he looks down as if he’s seeing something beautiful; she has to close her eyes. It’s too hard to handle that adoration.

He strokes up and down over her, wet and easy, while her breath shivers and stops. It’s better than she’d thought. With just his fingers, there’s no pain like before. She aches to have him inside her, but this works too. His fingers travel higher, until they find her clit. Light as a feather they travel over it, and it’s enough to make her arch in sudden surprise. “Oh my god!” she exclaims in surprise.

She hears Hoyt chuckle and opens her eyes to see the open affection in his eyes. The boyish grin on his face makes her smile too as she rests against the pillow once more. “Do that again,” she asks, watching as his smile fades to an expression of perfect concentration and determination - all his attention, all his mind focused only on making her feel like a queen.


End file.
